For those that loved this world
by Nantalith
Summary: There is no peace after the battle as Cloud must once again defend the world he has come to care for.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply. Please note that my story has not been beta read.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**ONE**

Cloud walked along the main street of Edge. He was tired, the pass few nights had been restless. He had been plagued by nightmares that left him panicked and ill at ease; not wanting to go back to sleep. Unfortunately he couldn't remember the nightmares, he would wake tangled in his sheet, heart pounding. Last night had been the worst, he had woken to find someone standing over him and grabbed his sword instinctively. He had recognized Tifa in time.

"You were shouting," she had said. "Are you okay?"

He had fallen back down, breathing heavily. Nodding, he had closed his eyes. After a few moments Tifa had left but Cloud hadn't gone back to sleep.

That morning he had decided to go for a walk through the streets of Edge. Weaving round the people he was able to pick up bits of conversations but no one seemed overly worried about anything. The conversations were mundane and mostly people ignored him. He caught sight of himself in a shop window, hunched shoulders and dragging feet. He gave himself a shake, wake up. He glanced round and froze.

On the opposite side of the road stood a young man dressed in a fitted black coat. He was looking up the street but turned to look at Cloud. Cloud blinked, there was no mistaking Kadaj. He held Cloud's gaze for a few seconds before deliberately turning and walking into a near by alley. Cloud pulled his sword free and followed, he had the same feeling he had woken up with the last few nights.

Kadaj stood in the middle of the alley, he appeared to be alone but Cloud knew that Loz and Yazoo would be around. As Cloud approached Kadaj turned, he had a tense grin plastered on his face.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" asked Cloud.

"Looking for him, you know he's here," answered Kadaj.

Cloud frowned,

"Who?" but even as he said it he knew but he wanted Kadaj to say the words.

Kadaj giggled.

"It's all your fault," he said.

"What is?" asked Cloud, perplexed.

Kadaj seemed as confused as Cloud was; he chewed his fingernail. Suddenly he straightened and looked behind Cloud; who turned. Yazoo stood at the entrance to the alleyway. He ignored Cloud and went to stand next to Kadaj. He shook his head and Kadaj winced.

"Time to go," he said and started for the main street. Cloud blocked his path.

"Who are you looking for?"

Kadaj stared at the ground and said nothing.

"Sephiroth," said Yazoo.

"Where is Loz?" asked Cloud. He wanted the three of them out the city. He couldn't ague that Sephiroth was dead because the two in front of him had died as well. And deep down in his heart, he had know the reason for his unease.

"With Sephiroth," answered Yazoo with what appeared to be saddness.

"I will kill him," swore Kadaj.

He sidestepped passed Cloud and continued on his way, Yazoo following. Cloud let them go; he stood for a while. Who had Kadaj sworn to kill, Loz or Sephiroth? Sephiroth. Why was Loz with Sephiroth and Yazoo with Kadaj, shouldn't they be together? And what was his fault? Why would Kadaj swear to kill Sephiroth? Cloud sheathed his weapon and headed home at a jog. He had to warn the others. But what would he say? How would he explain it?

Tifa stood as Cloud entered the bar. He saw Vincent was seated next to her.

"Cloud," she started to say but stopped. Her expression showed concern and anxiety.

"I have some news," said Vincent as Cloud walked over.

"Sephiroth," said Cloud as he sat.

Vincent nodded.

"How do you know?" asked Tifa. She wondered if this had anything to do with Cloud's lately troubled sleep.

"I met Kadaj in the street a short while ago," answered Cloud. "Something is … different."

"I didn't get a chance to speak to Kadaj but I did see him, along with his brothers, fight Sephiroth," said Vincent.

"Fight Sephiroth," murmured Cloud. So it was Sephiroth Kadaj had sworn to kill. "What happened?"

"When I found them I feared a reunion right then but Kadaj attacked Sephiroth," said Vincent.

"Kadaj attacked Sephiroth?" asked Tifa.

Vincent nodded,

"Yazoo and Loz, though surprised, followed Kadaj's lead."

"Where were they?" interrupted Cloud.

Vincent was silent for a second,

"The old Shin-Ra building."

"What!" exclaimed Tifa. "In Midgar."

"When was this?" asked Cloud.

"Yesterday," said Vincent, "I've been trying to find Sephiroth since but I have been unsuccessful."

"Kadaj is also looking for him," said Cloud. "He said he was going to kill Sephiroth."

"Why?" asked Tifa.

"With all seriousness, I don't think Kadaj knows what he is thinking," said Cloud. "He seems more unstable now than when I spoke with him last."

"Also," added Cloud, "Loz was not with him and Yazoo – they said something about him being with Sephiroth."

"I can answer that," said Vincent. "I saw the fight between the three of them and Sephiroth. The fight had hardly begun before Sephiroth grabbed Loz and; it looked like he absorbed him."

_As Loz moved to the side Sephiroth grabbed and pulled Loz toward himself. Loz appeared to loose consistency and faded into Sephiroth._

"Absorbed him?" asked Tifa.

_With Sephiroth, said Yazoo._

"It's the best way to describe it. He was noticeably stronger afterwards and Kadaj pulled Yazoo back; he looked worried. They left after that, he didn't follow," said Vincent before adding, "he did see me."

"What did he do?" asked Tifa, leaning forward.

"Walked away."

Cloud looked up,

"Walked away?"

Vincent nodded.

"That makes no sense, why didn't he attack?" asked Cloud. Would he have attacked me? he wondered quietly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why are they here again?" asked Tifa in a small voice.

Vincent looked straight at Cloud,

"Altered Jenova cells."

Cloud frowned; Vincent clarified his answer,

"We're giving him a link to this planet."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**TWO**

Reno rested his feet against the dashboard, ignoring Rude's frown of disapproval. The light was red; he spent the time watching the crown cross the street. He glanced at Rude, the man was watching the light. He returned his gaze to the people. He watched a young man walk across the street, he looked out of place in the black coat. His companion was dressed in a similar fashion; he ran a hand through his long silver hair as he walked.

"Rude," said Reno, with a frown.

Rude waited for Reno to speak.

"Rude," said Reno again, sitting up straight, "look out the window."

Rude look and saw them just a Reno got out the car. He swore and followed.

"Oi, oi, oi," called Reno, electromag across his shoulders.

Yazoo stopped and turned his head slightly. Seeing Reno, he turned and stood facing him. Rude followed Reno at a slower pace and came to a stop next to Reno; Yazoo felt Kadaj step up next to him.

"Back for round two?" asked Reno.

People quickly began to move out the way. Reno stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kadaj smiled slowly, irritating little red head. Without a glance at his brother, Kadaj took hold of his arm. He stepped forward and spun round; pulling Yazoo into the air. He swung him round twice before letting go and Yazoo sailed though the air, feet first, catching Reno in the chest; pushing him to the ground before using him as a spring board to flip backwards over Rude. He landed and kicked out, his boot hit Rude in the back sending him over as well.

"Huh," said Kadaj.

Yazoo walked over to Kadaj, he stood on Rude's back and Reno's stomach as he went.

"Weapons," said Yazoo. Kadaj nodded and smiled as he saw a weapons shop a couple of blocks up the street. He set off, Yazoo close behind.

7777777

"Altered Jenova cells?" questioned Tifa, "How, what does that mean?" She had not heard Vincent's last words; and Cloud didn't repeat them.

"Sephiroth is able to keep a … presence on earth as long there is a link between him and the planet,' explained Vincent.

"Why only altered cells?" asked Cloud.

"Regular cells would be better but there are none left, Kadaj used the last," said Vincent.

"SOLDIER," pointed out Cloud.

"The Jenova cells fused with a person makes the cells very weak. Weak for what Sephiroth needs them for that is. Given time Sephiroth could gather all of them and possibly have enough. Chances are slim, especially since Geostigma has been cured."

"How many people have altered cells?" asked Cloud, slightly fearing the answer. He knew of two currently in the room.

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the old Shin-Ra building. There might be answers there," said Vincent.

"Meanwhile you need to find Kadaj and his brother before Sephiroth does. He is weak now and will only get stronger if he gets hold of them," added Vincent.

Cloud nodded, he knew Vincent was keeping something from him. Even as the thought passed his mind, Vincent glanced at Tifa and back to Cloud. Cloud gave a small nod; it was something he didn't want Tifa to know. Tifa hadn't seen the glance but she saw Cloud nod.

"You're going after them now?" she asked.

"They might still be in the city," he said getting up. He checked his possessions, making sure he had everything he needed.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Cloud shook his head.

"Stay here. I'll phone you if anything happens," he said. Vincent didn't want her involved, though unsure why, Cloud decided to follow his lead.

She was about to protest but changed her mind; it was his fight and at least he was eager to start. Vincent walked to the door with Cloud. Tifa watched them, they were up to something.

Outside Vincent turned to Cloud,

"You realise what this could mean?"

Cloud nodded.

"If there are answers, I will find them," said Vincent leaving Cloud standing there.

7777777

The owner of the weapon shop, Brian, prided himself on his range and the quality of each weapon in his store. Another pride of his was his ability to judge a person's character. He found the two young men that walked into his store worrying. They didn't speak or acknowledge his presence. They boldly lifted weapons of their racks and sparred with them before discarding them. He went up to the younger one,

"Excuse me," he started.

The young man didn't even look at Brian as he casually backhanded the shop owner. Landing heavily on the ground, Brian remained quiet as they continued round the shop. The one who had hit him had selected a rather fine sword that Brian knew to be very expensive. The other chose two equally expensive guns before the two of them left the shop. Only after he was sure they weren't coming back did he make his way toward the door of the shop and look out. They two were walking down the street. It was then that Brian noticed the two Turks following them. He pulled his head back inside the shop and shut the door.

Reno picked up speed when he saw Kadaj and Yazoo leave the weapons shop. He set off at a run, Rude close behind. As he got close Yazoo turned and fired but had Reno jumped a moment before. He swung his electromag over his head as he went down. Yazoo stepped to the side as Reno landed where he had been but the electromag hit him on the arm. Yazoo growled as electricity ran across his body. He ducked into a crouch and kicked out with a broad sweep, catching Reno across the shins and sending him to the ground just in time to miss Kadaj's sword swipe. The swipe had missed its target but Rude's kick caught Kadaj under his chin, snapping his head back. Kadaj turned his fall into a back flip and landed on his feet, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rude reached down and hauled Reno to his feet, the red head winced as he stood. Twice he had landed on the ground, it was unacceptable. Yazoo remained crouched where he was watching them intently, gun in each hand.

"I guess the bomb had more flash than bash," said Reno looking at Rude. Rude gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"You still liked it," he said. Reno nodded,

"Swords or guns?" he asked.

Rude looked at Reno, he brows creased.

"Swords," said Reno pointing at Kadaj, "or guns," pointing at Yazoo.

Before Rude could answer Yazoo leapt forward, rolling between the two Turks. As he stood he spun and put a gun barrel against each head. Kadaj slowly came forward.

"I'm looking for someone," he said.

"Cloud," said Reno knowingly.

"Cloud?" Kadaj looked confused, "No, Sephiroth."

"I hate to be the one to break the news to you," said Reno with a grin, "but he's dead."

Kadaj shook his head.

"It's true," said Reno with a shrug.

"Reno," said Rude in a rather flat voice. Reno looked at his partner, who was looking past Kadaj. Reno followed his gaze.

"Ah," he said in an equally flat voice, "the man in question."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**THREE**

As Cloud walked down the main street for the second time that day, he noticed that everyone was steadily making his or her way up the street with many a backward glance. He stopped the nearest person.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There is some fight happening," said the woman.

"Turks," spat a passing man.

Cloud sighed angrily and ran forward. It had to be Reno, no one else could cause such chaos in so short a time.

7777777

Sephiroth walked calmly toward the group of men. Kadaj had his back to him but Sephiroth knew that he was not unaware of his presence. He could feel the fear in the city; people were now openly running away. He smirked, pitiful but he would clean away their existence. He saw the two Turks but they held no interest for him.

Sensing that Yazoo's attention was elsewhere, Reno slowly moved his electromag round and discharged it into Yazoo's side. Yazoo staggered to the side, he tried to shoot Reno but missed. Yazoo shifted his sights to Sephiroth just as Kadaj turned and charged. Sephiroth smoothly blocked each attacked, he knew Kadaj wouldn't come in close range after seeing what happened to Loz. He danced around Kadaj for a bit, keeping him between himself and Yazoo, who was firing alternatively between Reno, Rude and Sephiroth. Reno ducked a bullet coming his way; Yazoo wasn't aiming nearly as well as he could have. His attention was divided and you could see it in his shooting. His loyalties tested, he existed because of Sephiroth but obeyed his brother.

As he turned to fire at Sephiroth, Reno ran to the left and out of sight. Keeping an eye on the battle and not looking where he was going, he run into the broad side of Cloud's sword and collapsed, dazed, to the ground. Rude looked up in time to see Reno crash in to Cloud as he came forward and realized the fight was about to go up a notch or seven. As Yazoo turned a gun in his direction Rude spun and kicked it out of his hand. The gun clattered to the ground and Rude picked it up as he made his way over to Reno.

Yazoo saw Rude pick up his gun and carry on running. Looking further along the road he saw Cloud coming toward them, raising his remaining gun he fired several shots. Cloud pulled a second sword from the first and deflected them easily. Rude evaded the few that went his way but one hit Kadaj in the back, below his left shoulder blade. He stumbled forward and fell on all fours. Sephiroth looked down at him, he kicked Kadaj's sword out of his hand and into the air where he grabbed it only to bring it down across Kadaj's back.

7777777

Metal hit metal. Sephiroth looked right and saw Cloud.

"Cloud, we met again," he said.

Cloud didn't take his eyes off Sephiroth, he used a foot to nudge Kadaj,

"Move. Now," he ordered.

Sephiroth stepped back intrigued. He looked between the two before he continued to move backwards. Yazoo stood behind him, gun aimed at his back. Everyone stood watching, waiting. Kadaj staggered to his feet, watching Yazoo watch Sephiroth, who smirked. A few feet from Yazoo, Sephiroth turned and ducked under Yazoo's arm as he fired and appeared behind him. Next to Cloud, Kadaj made a chocking noise. Sephiroth stepped up to Yazoo and wrapped a arm around his chest. Yazoo went stiff for a second before falling back into Sephiroth as Vincent had described.

"NO!" yelled Kadaj and started to run forward but Cloud caught him and held him back. Sephiroth met Cloud's glare as new life energy run through his body, giving him strength. Kadaj fought Cloud's hold but he hardly seemed to notice. Sephiroth was almost up to his old strength; if he got hold of Kadaj, he would end up being stronger than he was before. He could try take on Sephiroth now but that meant letting go of Kadaj, who would immediately attack Sephiroth. Added to that, last time they had fought, there had been a lot of destruction. Here they were in a populated city not Midgar.

When Sephiroth realised that Cloud wasn't going to attack him, he turned and walked away. Cloud watched him go. If he, Cloud, had attacked Sephiroth would have fought but he hadn't so Sephiroth had walked away. Like he walked away from Vincent. Cloud wondered what Sephiroth knew about Jenova cells.

"He's getting away, yo."

Cloud turned to Reno.

"I won't fight him in the city," he said.

Reno shrugged,

"What you going to do with him?" he asked pointing at Kadaj, who had stopped struggling.

Cloud made sure Sephiroth was out of sight before he let go of Kadaj. Kadaj stood still for a moment before he leapt at Cloud.

"You ruin everything," he yelled.

Cloud blocked his kick and the strike that followed it. Kadaj went through a series of kicks before he stopped, glaring at Cloud. Suddenly he hung his head.

"He's not going to use me," he said looking up, "nor are you." He turned and ran down the street.

"Kadaj," yelled Cloud.

Kadaj didn't stop, Cloud swore and went after him.

"Oi," said Reno and gave chase, "Rude, get the car."

By the time Rude found them with the car, Kadaj had long disappeared into the crowd.

"What a lift somewhere?" asked Reno as he got into the car.

Cloud shook his head.

"Phone me if you find either of them," he said.

Reno nodded. Cloud watched the car disappear down the street before turning home.

7777777

Tifa was cleaning the bar when Cloud walked in; he had spent a good hour getting back. Speaking to the occasional person, asking if they had see Kadaj or Sephiroth but no one had seen a thing. She looked up as he tossed his swords onto a nearby table.

"You're bleeding," she said coming round the bar.

Cloud shook his head.

"Sephiroth was here," he said.

"Sephiroth," whispered Tifa.

Cloud chewed his lip, something was out of place. Why had Sephiroth not attacked him? He needed to talk to Vincent but right now he needed to find Kadaj. If Kadaj had been looking for Sephiroth that meant he could no longer feel his presence. Was Kadaj against the reunion? Apart from just finding Kadaj, Cloud wanted to get some answers from him. He had no idea how he would do that. Cloud suddenly realised he had been quiet for a while and Tifa was patiently waiting for him to tell what happened. As he opened his mouth to speak a bellowing 'hello' came through the door. They both turned to see Barret standing here, a huge grin on his face. From behind him leapt Yuffie.

"Surprise," she yelled and stuck an elaborate ninja pose.

"What's up?" asked Barret immediately serious as he saw the condition Cloud was in.

Cloud's phone rang, he glanced at the number before answering.

"Reno," he said.

They watched as Cloud frowned, then nodded before hanging up.

"They've both left the city" he said.

Tifa let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's left the city?" asked Barret.

"Kadaj and Sephiroth," said Cloud.

"What!" exclaimed Barret and Yuffie together.

"They're here?" asked Barret.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Yuffie, "I thought they were dead."

Cloud nodded,

"I thought so as well."

"Are they going to do a reunion?" asked Barret.

"Unlikely," said Cloud, "Kadaj wants to kill Sephiroth."

"With Sephiroth here, there is no point for a reunion," said Tifa.

Cloud nodded.

"Right now we have to find Kadaj before Sephiroth does," he said.

"Why don't we want Sephiroth to get Kadaj, won't he just kill him?" asked Barret.

"No," said Cloud, "he'll use Kadaj to get stronger."

"We should contact Cid, ask to use his airship. It will cut out a lot of wasted time," said Yuffie, looking slightly pale at the idea.

Cloud nodded and flipped open his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**FOUR**

Luck was on their side, Cid had been an hour out of Edge. Cloud stood watching the ground move below them, looking up he imagined he could see the creator, steam raising from it. But he knew they still had a few hours of flying to go.

Again Cloud's phone rang, he answered without looking at the number. It was Vincent. He gave Cloud some directions to where he was; Cloud relayed them to Cid. He was half an hour away.

When they landed Vincent hardly greeted the other before asking Cloud to come with him.

"What! Where are you going?" asked Yuffie.

"For a walk," said Vincent.

Yuffie was about to protest but Tifa shook her head. Cloud and Vincent walked a fair way but stopped still within sight of the airship.

"You once wanted to be forgiven," said Vincent.

Cloud was surprised by the start of the conversation but he nodded anyway.

"Did you find it?"

Cloud wasn't sure, he liked to think he had but current events led him to believe he hadn't so he said nothing.

"Sephiroth's link is through us but mostly you," said Vincent. "He will continue to return until that link is severed."

Cloud looked at Vincent,

"How?"

Vincent said nothing for a long while.

"Death."

Cloud said nothing at first; absorbing the information.

"Will Sephiroth disappear?" he asked eventually.

"No," said Vincent, "You have to kill him first."

Cloud nodded.

"Will it truly end?" he asked.

Vincent nodded.

"I see no other way for him to return. He can't use the cells from SOLDIER, they have been mutated by being injected into men. However, the altered cell retain some of their original form," Vincent paused, "the lifestream has rendered the other cells useless to Sephiroth."

"So it's just us?" asked Cloud.

Vincent looked away before nodding.

"Kadaj is on his way to the creator, Sephiroth is currently there. We must find Kadaj before he gets there," said Vincent.

"Must he be killed?" asked Cloud suddenly uncomfortable with the idea. In some strange way he was also a victim.

"He will disappear when Sephiroth dies. However, I don't think he will join us and Sephiroth must not get him…"

Cloud said nothing. If Kadaj attacked them then he would fight him otherwise he would leave him alone. He turned to go but Vincent stopped him, he held a small object in his hand.

"The answer," he said.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

"Cleansing Flame," said Vincent, "once activated will consume everything with in two meter radius."

"Where did you get it?" asked Cloud studying the small sphere.

"ShinRa mansion."

Vincent pulled another from within his jacket and handed it to Cloud, who slowly took it.

"To end it," said Vincent.

Cloud nodded once,

"To end it."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**FIVE**

The journey to the crater was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts and doubts. Cloud dozed; plans, thoughts, dreams … memories drifted across his mind. He was unaware of Tifa gaze as she tried to puzzle out what he and Vincent had spoken of. Both had been very subdued when they returned but at the same time she had seen determination in both their eyes. And infinite sadness.

"I think I found one of them," said Cid, looking at the controls in front of him.

"Who?" asked Yuffie.

"Kadaj," said Cloud, awake at Cid's first words.

Cid looked up and nodded.

"I will go down."

They all turned to Vincent. Cloud nodded.

"Wait," said Tifa looking frantically between the two of them, "what are you two planning?"

"To defeat Sephiroth," said Vincent.

"How?" demanded Tifa, still looking between the two. "Will I see you at the end?"

She suddenly had a clear thought as to what they were planning. She hadn't heard what they had said when they picked up Vincent but she had heard enough of their conversation at the bar to piece together a startlingly accurate idea as to what they were planning.

The last statement got everyone's attention but Vincent calmly nodded,

"At the very end."

Somehow this unsettled Tifa more than if he had said no. He wasn't lying, she knew that much but was he telling all the truth. Did he mean she would see both of them or one of them?

She couldn't press the issue, Vincent had left the bridge and Cid was lowering the airship for him to get off.

And she didn't want to know at that moment.

7777777

Vincent waited at the bottom of the rise for Kadaj, he did not have to wait long. Kadaj stood for a moment looking down at Vincent.

"You," he said and started down the hill, drawing his sword.

Vincent drew his gun and flexed his metal fingers. Vincent ran several attack possibilities through his mind. He wanted Kadaj to think he was really fighting and the openings he left were accidental. And he had to remember to leave the openings. The only thing on his side was that Kadaj hadn't really fought him before so wasn't aware of all Vincent's capabilities.

About half way down Kadaj broke into a run, he brought his sword up and swung it down aiming at Vincent's head. Vincent easily blocked it.

"You have to try harder than that," he said.

Kadaj ground his teeth in anger.

"Just let me pass," he said.

"Defeat me," countered Vincent.

"Fine, I will," snapped Kadaj and tried to kick Vincent.

Vincent dodged and leveled his gun at Kadaj and fired. Kadaj twisted out the way and continued round Vincent, going for his back. Vincent ducked and lashed out with his claws, catching Kadaj across the forearm. Kadaj returned the favour with a shallow cut across Vincent's thigh. Kadaj began a relentless attack against Vincent using all his skills and techniques. Vincent dodged and blocked looking for a way to trick Kadaj; perhaps step into one of his attacks. After a series of kicks, Kadaj would try to stab Vincent in the left side. If he 'miscalculated' and didn't sidestep the stab would hit him just above his hip and be thrust up into his chest.

Kadaj jumped back.

"Why don't you attack me?" he asked.

Vincent leveled his gun and pulled the trigger, Kadaj ducked and swung his sword up catching Vincent's gun but not knocking it aside.

"You're trying to delay me," guessed Kadaj lunching into another series of attacks. And Vincent 'miscalculated' his defense.

Kadaj didn't move, he stared at his sword for a while before looking at Vincent. He pulled his sword free before stepping back, Vincent fell to his knees. Kadaj stared at the blood on his sword, watching it slid down the blade and stain the ground.

"Why can't I live?" asked Kadaj looking down at Vincent. "Does everyone hate me that much?"

"You are not meant to be here," said Vincent.

Kadaj shook his head.

"Don't die," he said.

"To end it," said Vincent, his hand moved beneath his coat.

"Don't die, please," begged Kadaj falling to his knees. Instinct told Kadaj to move, he leapt back just as a brilliant globe of light engulfed Vincent and spread outwards. Kadaj scrambled back, shielding his eyes from the intense light.

Slowly he stood, he felt slightly … hollow? As if some part of him had disappeared. Kadaj put a hand to his chest, as if – as if his link to life had been weakened. He frowned, looking towards the crater. If Cloud killed Sephiroth; he, Kadaj, would cease to exist.

"I have to stop him," he muttered and set off at a run.

He wanted to live – he wanted to be Kadaj.

777777

Cloud stood staring at the note lying on the table, he had written it earlier and placed it where it would be found later. The airship had landed almost an hour ago; Cloud had delayed entering the crater till he had some sort of sign that Vincent's plan had worked. But there had been nothing. Had it failed? Even if it had, he still had his part to play. Turning abruptly he left the room and went to the bridge.

"I'm going alone. This is my fight and I will finish it," he said as he entered. He stood waiting for an argument and was slightly surprised when he didn't get one.

Tifa smiled sadly,

"Finish your fight," she said. _So we can all live our lives_, she added to herself.

He looked at each of them in turn, lingering on Tifa's face, before leaving the bridge and exiting the airship.

Movement caught his eye as he left the airship. It was Kadaj. He saw Cloud and changed direction to meet him.

"You can't kill Sephiroth," said Kadaj.

Cloud waited for Kadaj to continue.

"If he dies so will I," said Kadaj.

"If he lives he will kill you," said Cloud.

Kadaj said nothing at first; he stood glaring at Cloud. After a while he took a deep breath and let his head fall back, staring at the sky. Cloud saw tears run down his face.

"I don't get to live," he said. "I'm a puppet."

"You have a choice," said Cloud, "fight with me now and we'll end it together."

Kadaj looked at Cloud sharply, frowning. He giggled,

"To end it?"

"To end it."

They set off toward the crater together.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**SIX**

"Well, well," drawled Sephiroth, "we just keep running into each other. Don't we, Cloud. This time I see you brought the puppet with you."

Cloud didn't answer, he was waiting while Kadaj edged his way past Sephiroth. They planned on attacking him at the same time and hopefully have greater odds of defeating him. Cloud had done it twice before but he was unsure how far Kadaj's resolve would go: to the end?

"I told you I would not remain a memory," continued Sephiroth, slowing drawing his sword. "I am stronger than I was before and I will get stronger," he said with a glance at Kadaj. "Will you be able to defeat me then?"

"You do not understand what makes people truly strong," said Cloud.

"Oh, you are going to lecture me about love for others and having something to protect," said Sephiroth, slightly amused. "That's might work for you but if you have nothing to protect and love yourself, there is nothing to hold you back. No pressure to protect and no guilt when you fail."

"I won't fail. Anyone," said Cloud.

Cloud could see Kadaj creeping up behind Sephiroth, ready to strike. Cloud passed his sword to his right hand, his stronger hand. Focusing his energy he leapt forward, sword raised. Kadaj moved as well but with a low attack. Surprising both of them Sephiroth stepped back and grabbed Kadaj by the throat and spun him round to meet Cloud's sword. The steel slid easily into Kadaj, a look of surprised crossed his face replaced by sadness and a trace of peace.

"To end it," he choked reminding Cloud of what they were doing.

Cloud took the final step forward, driving the sword through Kadaj and into Sephiroth. Sephiroth gasped and staggered to the side, a slight smiled pulled at his mouth.

"You haven't won," he said as he started to pull Kadaj into him.

Cloud tried to move his arm but something stopped it. Looking down he saw the tip of Kadaj's sword sticking out just under his right armpit. He looked down to his opposite hip, Sephiroth's hand was firmly around Kadaj's, driving his sword through Cloud.

Cloud reached onto one of his pockets and brought out a dark sphere, he smiled.

"But I have," he said.

Sephiroth studied the sphere, understanding dawned.

"Why?" he asked.

"To be forgiven," smiled Cloud and the world disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**FOR THOSE THAT LOVED THIS WORLD**

**SEVEN**

After three hours it became apparent that Cloud was not going to return from the crater by himself. Fearing serious injury, Tifa and Yuffie decided to head out on a rescue mission. Barret accompanied them for safety while Cid kept the airship running and ready to go.

However, there was no sign of Cloud anywhere in the crater. Neither was there any sign of Sephiroth nor Kadaj. They could find evidence of a battle and scorched earth but that was it.

"Cloud," called Tifa. She didn't like this, something was wrong. "Cloud."

"Maybe he went somewhere," said Yuffie, "it might be in the note he left on the table."

"What note?" asked Tifa.

"Before Cloud left the ship he wrote a note and left on the table," said Yuffie before confessing, "I was spying on him – he was up to something."

Tifa turned on her heel and ran back to the ship, she flew passed Cid ignoring his questions regarding their safety. Using the door frame to halt her flight, Tifa stood staring at the table and the small white page folded on its surface. She dragged a shaky breath into her lungs,

"Please," she begged, stepping forward she picked up the note and unfolded it.

At the very end Vincent had said.

_To those who loved this world once before and spend time with its friends,_

_With this action I hope to save the world and the people I love, find forgiveness and be with the one I love most. _

_Cloud Strife_

END

Author's note: I guess that's the way it is…


End file.
